


No Grave Can Hold My Body Down

by a_dale



Series: Your Soul is Bound to Mine [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, Fate has a favourite child and his name is Harry Potter, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Probably ooc, Protective Harry Potter, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Temporary Character Death, and technically this ends at the beginning of IW, but it's setting up for no IW so, somewhat treated seriously, super crack, though just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dale/pseuds/a_dale
Summary: When the last words your soulmate would ever speak to you before they die are written on your arm, you expect that once you hear them, you'll never be able to speak to them again.When your soulmate is the Master of Death though, things never go as plan.





	No Grave Can Hold My Body Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is a literal trash heap but I love it. 
> 
> Yes, the title is from Hozier's "Work Song" from those who recognized the line

Loki _hated_ the idea of soulmates. Not because it wasn’t romantic in it’s own way - or that it wasn’t impossibly wonderful to have someone out there in the world meant just for you - but with how soul marks worked, he couldn’t help but believe the idea was really just a cruel twist of Fate. Not that he’d ever accuse Her of such a thing out loud.

But really - who thought it was a kindness to say, the other half of your soul is out there, but you won’t know for certain until they are dying. Because that’s what soul marks were - the last words your soulmate would say to you before their death.

Loki hated it.

He hated it more because of his words - words that faded in and out of focus unlike anyone else’s he knew of - but were always present and he was fairly certain that he must be destined for a mad person because his words were as such;

 _Together or not at all_.

After everything he’d been through, the words were hardly a comfort. Sometimes, he couldn’t help but wonder what words he’d left on his Fated - if they were equally as possessive - equally as threatening - or if in some impossible twist he would actually welcome death like this stranger seemed to.

He had no idea that he’d already met his fated. They, however, were very much aware of just who they were tied to.

 

>>>

 

Harry had always known that whoever his soulmate was, they were not afraid of dying, because the single word printed on his skin, was _Finally_.

When he’d been younger, it had just been another thing for the Dursley’s to taunt him with - that his soulmate would be so happy to be rid of him they would welcome death.

During the war against Voldemort, he thought maybe it was because they were being tortured and only finally allowed the release of death.

When he himself died - he realized that the other possibility was that whoever his soulmate was, they would also greet Death as an old friend.

Upon accepting the mantle of Master of Death, he realized that his soulmate was probably as immortal as he was.

 

>>>

 

When the first echo of pain radiated in the back of his mind, a connection to another mind millions of miles away, Harry was no longer resentful of the fact that he was unlike anybody else he’d ever known, because once again Fate had intervened on his behalf, and while most people weren’t aware of exactly who their soulmate was until they were dying, he had been given the tools to know beforehand.

He wasn’t about to waste the chance.

He knew his soulmate wasn’t dead - knew that death was just a possibility - hovering on the periphery, waiting for the opportunity - and this is how Harry had heard. This was how Harry had felt the torment the one his soul was bound to was feeling. With only a thought, he summoned Death, and the figure that appeared didn’t bother with greetings.

“You wish to find him then? Your fated?” and Harry nodded, grin vicious and bright.

“Of course. What can you tell me about the one that hurts him?” Because he’d noted that Death had given him at least the gender of his fated.

“He is captured by the Titan, Thanos.” there was no missing the distaste of Death’s tone. Harry’s aura because visibly more antagonistic. “The Mad Titan courts us. Offers souls as seduction.” Harry’s grin was feral, though he had no idea the violence he was showing, or just why the emotion he could feel from Death was pride.

“He wishes to seduce, does he? Is it us he is really after, or just you?” Harry enquired, though not rudely. He just wanted to know where he stood with whoever he was about to face.

“He thinks himself eternal. It is me, as an Eternal, that he courts.” Death’s next words were almost smug. “I do not think he understands that I am bound to another. That you are my Master. He does not know that you are as Eternal as I.” and that was a warning that he could indeed become part of the Mad Titan’s desire. “So he offers me souls who have not yet reached their time. Souls who have not reached the end of their fate. He disturbs the balance.”

“Hmm. Well not with _my_ soulmate.”

He could actually feel Death’s grin.

 

>>>

 

“Thanos - you’ve harmed the wrong being.”

“Who are you to decide such things?”

He laughed, the sound echoing, nearly mad, ringing with power. Power, and rage.

“Me? Oh, I’m the Master of Death. And if you continue on this course, I will erase you from existence.”

The returning laugh was mocking, disbelieving.

“You are but mortal. You are no threat to me.” but there was curiosity there too. “If you want the godling, you are welcome to try and take him.”

The offering grin was bright and vicious.

“As he is mine, I would have nothing less. If I feel your taint upon his mind again, if you hurt him again, I will come for you. I will kill you.”

The Titan had no chance to argue because both man and godling disappeared. Though disgruntled, he would not allow such a minor thing to stand in the way of his plans.

He would gather the stones.

Death would be his.

 

>>>

 

“You can’t hear me, but I promise you are safe. I will take the presence from your mind, but Fate has spoken and will not allow me to alter your path too much.” he pressed his lips to the godling’s brow, the taller being unconscious, pained, but his magic was already breaking down the uninvited force within his fated’s mind. “You won’t remember this meeting but I promise you will know who I am before the end.” the smile was small but wry. “Fate owes me that much.” then he sighed, knowing he couldn’t prevent all the hurt. “I can’t remove the control completely, you need it to lead what comes next. Without this knowledge, the galaxy will never properly prepare for what’s coming.” his next words were dry. “I’ve been told I’m not allowed to meddle unless absolutely necessary.”

Another sigh, but Loki couldn’t understand what he was hearing - not really. Not with the screaming blue force that was so completely _other_ ripping through his mind, protective force or not.

“I promise you, when we meet again, I will show you my memories of this. Show you why I couldn’t just take it all away. But I am sorry.” and there was nothing but sincerity in the words. “If I could take the pain for you I would.” and of that there was no doubt.

 

>>>

 

The Titan was coming. Loki could feel it in his very bones. They were barely halfway across the charted course to Earth - and yet Loki knew. He’d tried to warn Thor, but even with his newfound power and wisdom, he was optimistic to a fault. Assuring that they would make it to Earth despite the odds.

It didn’t help that there was someone on board he couldn’t account for. He’d never been able to approach - never caught more than a flash of too bright green eyes and messy black hair - even a smile - but every time he’d turned to see the figure fully there’d been no one. Not to say he hadn’t tried to track said person down. He’d used magic, he’d questioned the other passengers, he’d gone so far as mentioning it to Thor - but he’d never managed to approach them. He knew they weren’t Asgardian. He knew they weren’t one of the prisoners from the Grandmasters realm - yet he had to be. There was nobody else it could be on board. They hadn’t picked up any strays - anyone that Loki would be unaware of - and yet here was this passenger he could not identify. A passenger who was obviously well aware of his searching because there was no way he would have been able to avoid Loki so thoroughly otherwise.

Frustrated by another failed attempt to find the mysterious stowaway, Loki almost didn’t notice that another ship had entered their path. As it was, it was already too late.

 

>>>

 

He could no longer breathe. He could no longer touch the ground. All he could see was the Titan’s face, grinning obscenely as he crushed the life out of him. All he could hear was a loud rushing sound. He knew he was about to die but even knowing he couldn’t help but try and fight it - clawing weakly at the hand around his throat.

Then the hand was gone, and somehow, he was alive. He was dropped unceremoniously to the ground and only just managed to support himself on his knees, one hand pressed flat against the floor, the other touching the tender skin at his throat as he coughed and tried to blink the dark spots from his vision.

Even before he could see, though, he could hear, and the voice he heard was familiar, though he had no idea where he’d heard it before.

“I warned you, Thanos, that if you hurt him again I would come for you.” He didn’t know why, but he knew he had to see the speaker. When he was able to focus enough to see he turned to collapse back on the ground, unable to turn just his head from the pain that still pulsed through his neck. standing in front of the Mad Titan was a man, barely even half his size, with wild black hair and green eyes brighter than even the Time Stone. He was tanned - from what seemed more from time outdoors than anything else - and he was wearing a cloak that seemed to bend reality around him. Thanos sneered down at the man, hand covered in the gauntlet clenching into a fist. When one of his children made to step forward the Titan put up a hand to stop them, obviously wanting to face this new threat alone.

“You, who would claim to be the Master of Death.” Thanos' tone was filled with contempt. “Let’s see if that’s true.” The man, however, just smirked, and looked at Loki.

“Together or not at all.” it was like his entire body was flooded with ice. His Soulmate.

It was barely a twist of Thanos’ wrist but Loki watched the Power Stone flare. He knew even as Thanos swung his fist that the man would die instantly. The man didn’t disappoint. The minute the fist connected there was a burst of power and he went flying, landing in Loki’s line of sight. He stared into those bright eyes and they stared back, unseeing, empty.

Loki wanted to scream.

He heard Thanos’ huff of laughter but he couldn’t look away from the one he’d been fated for.

“That was who removed you from my control the first time, godling.” Thanos mused, and Loki stiffened. He’d always assumed he couldn’t remember how he’d opened the portal to Midgard because of the mind stone. He hadn’t considered that it could’ve been because of an outside influence. Even as he had the thought, green eyes met his own, and he blinked in surprise. They weren’t just staring, empty, in his direction, they’d filled once more with purpose - with _life_. It was impossible. And yet, now those very eyes blinked back, wincing as the person they belonged to pushed back to his feet.

“Been a long time since I died.” he said, and the accent, now that Loki was listening, was decidedly British. His gaze darted from the man, his _soulmate,_ to Thanos and back. The Titan looked shocked - but also curious. Loki wanted to snarl. This man was _his_.

“Death will not claim you.” that was nearly awe.

“I told you who I am. It is no fault of mine you chose not to listen.” was the sharp response. With a wave of his hand, the children of Thanos all disappeared from sight. Loki only had to look to his left to see they’d been cast into space. Thanos, however, paid the action no mind, having eyes only for the man who stood once more in front of him.

“Many would claim to be immune to Death’s power.” was the reply. Loki watched as both Thanos and his fated turned their gaze towards him. “Including the one you’ve claimed.” and that was more news for Loki. How had the man known they were fated?

“Now you’ve seen the proof of it.”

“Indeed I have.” Loki pushed to his feet, unsteady but unwilling to only bear witness.

“You’re interest in my fated is both unappreciated and unwelcome.” He ground out, voice hoarse, but no less commanding for it. He watched the curl of distaste twist the Titan’s lips.

“You would claim to be fated to Death’s Master? An Eternal far above your station?” Loki didn’t even have a chance to respond before the man interrupted with a heavy sigh.

“Death warned me this might happen.” and it was a clear complaint. “But I don’t have time to deal with your misplaced infatuation.” the man drew himself up, and now he no longer looked like just a man - now he looked every bit as powerful as his station implied.

“Titan Thanos, I warned you of the consequences if you continued on this path, and yet you did not heed my warning.” a hand lifted and was splayed, and the gauntlet on Thanos’ hand _shattered_ , sending the Titan to his knees with a cry of pain. The power and space stone floated freely in the air until, with another wave, they moved towards the proclaimed Master of Death.“Death, be a dear, would you?” between one moment and the next, a hooded figure appeared, and it reached out both skeletal hands, clasping a stone in each. In a bright flash of light, both disappeared. If Loki hadn’t believed the man’s title before, he certainly did now. He knew what Death felt like - knew this could be no one else. Both figures now stood over the kneeling Titan.

“Is this your would be suitor?” the man inquired.

“ _Master._ ” and even Loki could feel Death’s exasperation. “He disturbs the balance.”

“Right, then. Thanos, how do you plead?”

“You’re giving him a trial?” Loki couldn’t help but demand, but when the man looked at him, there was only empathy.

“Just give me a quick mo, and I’ll heal your injuries.” his gaze flickered to Thor. “And free your brother.” there was regret in his gaze now. “Though there is nothing I can do about the lives already lost.” then he turned back to Thanos.

“Titan. How do you plead?”

“I have offered up those who are unworthy as tribute. I offer them now to both you and your Master.” the disgust in the air became palpable.

“You have disrupted the balance. As punishment for your crimes, you cannot be allowed to live.” then he turned to face Death. “Would you like to do the honours, or shall I?” When the hooded figure turned towards his fated, Loki saw only a glimpse of what was under the hood, and it terrified him. Between one moment and the next, the hooded figure reached out, and then both it and the Titan were gone.

The man turned to Loki then, eyes bright. With a wave of his hand, the metal binding Thor fell away but he didn’t slow his approach towards Loki. With a gentle touch, he brushed his fingers against the bruising already appearing at his throat. Loki felt the pain start to fade.

“My name’s Harry.” Loki wanted to laugh. What a plain, average name for one with so much power.

“I am Loki.” Harry offered a bright smile.

“I know.” for once, Loki was lost for words. As usual, his oaf of a brother, who he could not help but love despite all desire to feel otherwise, chose that moment to interrupt.

“The Infinity Stones! What have you done with them, Keeper of Death?” Harry rolled his eyes, and Loki found some comfort at least that his fated was just as put out by Thor as he was.

“I am not Death’s Keeper, Thunderer. As for the rocks, they’ve been returned to Fate.”

“What of the others? Time? the mind gem?” Harry shrugged.

“They can remain where they are for the moment. I don’t believe they’re causing any harm.” Loki couldn’t help himself from reaching out and grasping Harry’s shoulder, and when he was met with solid form he didn’t know whether or not he should be surprised. Harry, however, didn’t shake him off, just cast him a fond smile.

“I’m sorry I didn’t intervene earlier.”

“Could you have?” 

“Maybe. I mean - physically, yes. But Fate didn’t want me involved and I don’t like to anger Her unnecessarily. She wanted Thanos defeated as much as Death did, but there were other things she wanted to fall into place first. But she did allow me to protect you the first time. When Thanos used the mind stone against you. She allowed me to find you - and to protect you. There are benefits to being Death’s chosen.” Loki flinched at the words and Harry rolled his eyes.

“Not like that. I just mean, Death chose me as it’s master. Not the other way around. In fact, I didn’t want the job at first.” he shrugged, meeting Loki’s gaze with an almost shy smile. “You’ve nothing to worry about. I’m all yours.” he didn’t know what to do with the fact that somebody _wanted_ to be his.

“You allowed many of our people to be murdered.” Thor intoned then, and Harry froze, turning to stare at the Thunderer.

“Excuse me?”

“You’re the one my brother’s been searching for. Seeing you onboard even as you remained unseen. You could have stopped the massacre of my people.” Thor was growing angry now, pushing to his feet. Loki watched as Harry’s eyes hardened and he put himself in front of Loki seemingly unconsciously. Loki wondered what it said about his fated that Harry’s concern was for him despite the fact that Thor’s anger was aimed at himself.

“Weren’t you listening? There are rules.”

“Yet you broke them. For Loki.”

“Yes.” the finality of the statement shook Loki to his very core. Never before had anyone been so sure in their defence of him.

“You care only for your own pain. Only for him.” and Loki knew it was grief speaking, knew it because he felt grief to for their dead laying around them - but it still stung. In front of him, Harry became an immovable object in front of the gale force wind that was his brother.

“I made a vow, to Thanos. I promised his end if he touched what was mine. By the laws of Fate I could not intervene until that vow was fulfilled. I am the Master of Death and I owe you _nothing_.” The words were accompanied by a shock wave of power that visibly forced Thor back. Loki chose to speak before Thor could push any further.

“Perhaps we should focus on those of us who are alive.” and Thor looked at him then, really looked at him for the first time since he’d watched in horror as Thanos had been squeezing the life from him. As if his strings were cut, his posture slumped.

“I am glad you are safe, brother.” he said then, and Loki inclined his head.

“As am I.” then he turned his attention back to Harry. He was afraid that if he looked away for too long, the other would disappear. “Our ship has been damaged. We have no way to reach safety as we are now. Do you have any way to get those who have survived to safety?”

“You were headed to Earth, weren’t you?” at his nod, Harry offered a sharp nod.

“I can get you there. But you’ll need to gather the survivors.” Loki gave another nod, exchanging a look with Thor. They needed to gather those who’d survived quickly.

Before he began though, Loki reached out a tentative hand, not quite touching. Harry accepted the touch easily, stepping into it so Loki’s fingers brushed against his cheek.

“Thank you.” and he didn’t think he’d ever been so sincere. Harry’s smile was mischievous.

“I’m the possessive sort.” and Loki couldn’t help but return the expression. So much had happened so quickly and he knew nothing could ever be this easy - but for now, he accepted what was being offered and returned it in kind. 

“As am I.”

 


End file.
